An Unlikely Love
by The Blue Fangirl
Summary: When Star is the new kid at Echo Creek High School, a certain bad boy takes interest in her. Rated T just in case. Plot from 'fan girl 112233'
1. The New Girl

_**Heyo! So I got a PM from**_ **fan girl 112233** _ **and she asked if we could do a story together and I said sure. So here it is! She is REALLY good at coming up with plots and story ideas. We hope you guys like it!**_

 _ ***throws Glitter into crowd***_

 _ ***Forgets lines***_

 _ ***decides to try crowd surfing***_

 _ ***fails***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Marco was mad. Very mad. The Champion Street Fighter and BadBoy of Echo Creek should not have these feelings. Or any feelings for that matter. He was rough, tough, bruised, and scared. Marco Diaz, a name everyone feared. He was ashamed of himself for these new feelings he acquired.

* * *

Marco had been walking down the hallway, just after he finished beating up the kid next to his locker. That punk on the football team had challenged him to a brawl, and Marco Diaz never backed down from a challenge. As he entered fourth period and sat at his desk, there was a lighter air in the room. He was used to dread hanging around him all the time, but not even his cloud of danger could shroud the obvious joy in the air around him. Marco leaned back slightly to hear the whispers coming from behind.

" _...new kid...Mewni Prep Academy…"_ Marco relaxed. No threats to him or his position. Just some flouncy, snotty rich kid he probably wouldn't hesitate to punch in the nose. Putting his feet up on the table, Marco pulled the hood of his pitch black hoodie on and dusted off his black jeans.

"Alright kids!" Ms. Skullnick bellowed into the classroom. "We have a new student. Please look to the front of the room." Everyone turned. Marco just opened his eyes a bit and closed them again, unwilling to look at whatever rich kid had stood up. Then, she spoke.

"Hi! My name is Star Butterfly." Marco fully opened his eyes. That was a beautiful voice. He could get used to hearing her speak. "I moved here to Echo Creek a few days ago from Mewni. I hope I can get settled in soon. It is nice to meet you all."

Marco looked Star up and down. She wore a plaid pink skirt that stretched to mid thighs and cut off. Her bright turquoise blouse was fitted and had buttons all down the middle. Her blonde hair went down to her waist and was pushed back using a wide pink headband. She had the bluest eyes and the softest smile.

Marco looked down at the floor. He could hear his teacher telling Star to sit in the chair next to him. His face went red. He put his head down on the table and growled. It came out as a small whisper only he heard

"Damn it."

* * *

"Hi sweety!"

Marco cringed. His mom. Of course. Walking up to him, Mrs. Diaz stuffed a mini sandwich into her sons mouth. "What do you think, mijo?"

Marco swallowed and smiled. The only person that scared him was his mother. She was very sweet and kind, but if you had an attitude, consider yourself not able to sit for weeks and you body burdened with blisters. "They're really good mom!" Turning to enter his room, Marco said a quick hello to his father. He slammed the door to his room and flopped down on his bed. He needed to forget about Star.

Marco went over why she even interested him. She was tall and skinny and had long, smooth legs. Her hair was long with a golden shine to it and sparkled in the right lighting. She had two little adorable pink hearts on her cheeks. Her big blue eyes had a certain shine to them that was mesmerizing. Marco knew why he liked her. Star was _beautiful._

But she was a prissy princess sorta girl. He wouldn't get along with a popular snob like her. _Star didn't act like a snob though,_ he thought. Cursing himself, he stood at the window. He choked.

Star was walking down the sidewalk. Well, skipping was a more appropriate term. He stared at her in amazement, as she went to the driveway of a house and started doing flips and cartwheels and handstands. She finally went inside and Marco heard one thing he wished he didn't.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Star Butterfly lived in the house right next to Marco Diaz. He flopped onto his bed once more, his face buried in the pillow. Marco let out his frustrations in two words.

"Damn it!"

 _ **So, what did you guys think? And thank you SO MUCH to**_ **fan girl 112233 _for calling me her fave writer on her profile. That means A LOT to me! You are AMAZING AT MAKING PLOT IDEAS! I can't wait to work with you some more! And to anyone reading this, reviews are always welcome!_**

 ** _*Realizes no glitter has been thrown*_**

 ** _*Throws glitter*_**

 ** _*Bombards friends/family with glitter*_**

 ** _*becomes one with the glitter*_**


	2. That Was Real Love

_**Heyo! Sorry this took so long. I was so busy with school and maybe I was a little lazy over my spring break...but here you go!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Marco Diaz to the principal's office. Marco Diaz to the principal's office please."

Marco grunted and stood from his desk. In the middle of Stars presentation on her home in Mewni and what she thinks of Echo Creek. He really liked that voice. The interruption was not welcome. Walking towards the door, he inhaled Stars perfume. He couldn't quite place the scent. Trying to match the scent, Marco reached the principal's office.

"Principal Skeeves is in the back room. Just knock and wait for him to let you in." The lady at the desk narrowed her eyes at Marco after finishing her sentence. In return, he nodded and glared at her, moving swiftly to the direction she pointed him to. Knocking on the door, Marco heard a crash coming from inside the room. There was a pause and then the doorknob jiggled.

The door swung open. A slightly disheveled Principal stared up at him, his glasses crooked, his tie wrinkled the tiniest bit. "Oh yes you! Come on in!" Marco took a step into the room and sat on the chair near the principle's gargantuan desk. Principal Skeeves took a seat behind the desk and stared at a paper in his hands. Marco tried to get a peek of what was written, but Skeeves put them face down on the table. Sighing, he spoke again.

"Marco Diaz. Your a straight A student. You have the best record for class participation. Everything about you is model student behavior, except for one thing. Your out of the classroom behavior." Marco listed his head slightly. Principal Skeeves continued. "I know that after school, before school, between periods, and during lunch, you beat up some of the kids. As you know, this is against the school rules. This means that you must have a punishment to make up for it."

"And what would that be?" Marco inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"You have been chosen to show that new girl around the school and the town. I checked your information, you live right next to her. If she reports that it was an okay experience and that you were behaved during the time, I won't tell your mother."

Marco shivered, suddenly cold. His fear must have been visible as the principal's eyes softened. "How long do I have to do this?" Marco's voice was firm and steady in comparison to the fear in his eyes. The principal just said until she was acquainted with the school. He was not ready for this.

"Just a moment Marco, I'm going to call her down here. 'Star Butterfly to the principal's office, Star Butterfly to the principal's office.'"

She was near. He could hear her saying a cheery hello to the front desk lady. Her polite, sweet knock rang on the wooden door. her pretty face peeked through the crack in the door as she opened it.

"Did you need to speak to me?" Her crystal voice wavered into the room and he could smell her perfume again. It was such an amazing smell. She looked straight at him and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. She was going to look away. She was going to frown at the scars. But she did something he hadn't seen someone genuinely do for a while. She smiled at him. Marco knew at once what he felt was real. His hammering heart could never be persuaded otherwise.

He loved this girl.

* * *

 _ **Sooooo...what do you think? WAIT DONT TELL ME! Put it in the reviews instead and i'll get back to you about it. Okay now comments i couldnt respond to directly:**_

 **Ghostwolf** _ **:**_ _ **Yes I LOVE glitter and here is your second chapter!**_

 **Cesar hu:** ** _Yes sir general sir!_**


End file.
